narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takara Ōtsutsuki
| species = Hybrid Alien-Human | birthdate = July 9 | age = Unknown | status = Deceased | gender = Female | height = 175.7 cm | weight = 57 kg | blood type = AB | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan | family = Tadashi Uchiha(Father) Uzume Ōtsutsuki(Mother) Kazan Kusanagi(Lover) Rei Ōtsutsuki(Son) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin–Yang Release | unique = | jutsu = | tools = }} was the last princess of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. She was the biological mother of Rei Ōtsutsuki also known as Ryūsuke Senju. Background Takara was born as the only child of an Uchiha shinobi, Tadashi Uchiha and the last queen of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Uzume Ōtsutsuki. However, Takara knew nothing of her father as her mother was brought back to the moon during her pregnancy until she gave birth. After her mother died of an incurable decease, Takara departed to Earth to find her father. Couple of months since then, Takara still did not get any clue of where her father at. Later, Takara accidentally met Kazan Kusanagi who later she became close with. Months later, Takara took their relationship even further after having pregnancy with Kazan without knowing he was someone else's husband and a leader of a country. However Takara began to have curiousity of her lover as he kept missing in out of blue. On one fateful day, Takara was approached by a kid who introduced himself as Jin Kusanagi and Kazan's child. As Takara tried to deny the kid, Jin explained the true identity of his father and the real reasons of her pregnancy. Jin even offered Takara to look inside his family's background herself. After spying into the family by the help if Jin, Takara got shocked of Kazan's true identity and his real intention for her unborn child. Soon, a pregnant Takara made her moves to run away from Kazan and the land of demons. Noticed the missing of Takara, Kazan sent one of his group to search for her. Couple of months later, Takara reached the land of fire when she was about to give birth. As she was alone in a mountain, Takara got extremely exhausted after she gave birth. Fortunately, a ninja passed through the mountain and heard a baby's cry. The ninja then offered her a treatment though he was not a medical ninja but Takara refused as she beg the ninja to get her child away quickly. Knowing she won't survive any longer, Takara told the ninja her child's true name but asked him to use another name instead until the time's right. Takara even warned the ninja to not let her child go into the land of demons. Sooner after that, Takara took her last breath with her arms hold tight her baby. The ninja then buried her body and left with the baby. Months later, Kazan finally managed to find out Takara's body but luckily not the child. Personality Appearance Takara took a great resemblance of her great ancestor, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki except of her white hair and horns. Takara had long black hair and black iris. Even though her parents were born with sharingan and byakugan respectively, Takara did not inherit any of her parents' dōjutsu. Category:Characters